Cannulas are often inserted into various portals such as arthroscopic portals to provide a convenient passageway through which various instruments may pass. Current cannulas are typically provided with a reusable cannulated obturator which is inserted over (goes over) a switching stick prior to cannula insertion. The cannulated obturator and switching stick are typically used to enlarge the size of the arthroscopic portal to allow access of additional instruments such as cannulas.
There is a need for improved efficiency and size of cannulas that are used in arthroscopic procedures. A method of placing a cannula over a standard switching stick without the need of the surgeon to remove his/her hand from the switching stick inserter is also needed.